1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric tiller and more particularly to an electric garden tiller which is lightweight, easy to use, quiet and pollution free.
2. Description of the Related Art
Consumer type tillers for use in gardens and the like are well known. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,567,949; 5,251428; 5,896,931; and 6,092,608. These tillers include a gasoline powered internal combustion engine, a transmission, a tine shaft bearing a number of tines, an operating handle and a set of wheels. These products tended to be noisy, sources of pollution, heavy and difficult to use.
The market has also seen electric rotary tillers, such as the POWER-TILL brand, sold by the assignee of the present application. These were quieter and non-polluting, however, they too tended to be heavy and somewhat difficult to use.
Efforts are still being made, in spite of the numerous prior attempts, to provide a more consumer and environmentally friendly tiller.